Leben
by HannahBlack510
Summary: In Harrys 6. Jahr trifft er auf alte Bekannte und neue Verbündete. Doch was für ein dunkles Geheimnis trägt die neue Lehrerin mit sich und was hat das alles mit Harry zu tun? PS: Ich verweigere mich der Vorstellung, dass man stirbt wenn man durch einen Vo
1. Chapter 1

Hallo liebe Neugierige! Ich bin ein kleines Schreiberlein, das hier seine erste Story veröffentlichen möchte! Ich bin echt neugierig, was ihr zu meinem ersten Kapitel sagt, deswegen ein Aufruf: Bitte melden!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon leider nichts, denn die liebe JKR gibt nichts davon her. Mir gehört nur die Idee und Hannah. Die steht allerdings auch nicht zum Verkauf. smile

Und nun:

Let´s start:

**Leben**

**1. Kings Cross Station, 01.09. (6. Schuljahr)**

„Harry, hey, Harry", Hermine winkte aus einem Abteil des Hogwarts Express. „Natürlich", dachte Harry und musste schmunzeln, „die liebe Hermine, immer pünktlich und zuverlässig!" Er sah sich nach Ron um, bei dem er die Ferien, oder zumindest den größten Teil davon, verbracht hatte. Doch gleichzeitig legte sich wieder ein Schatten auf sein Gemüt. Wie gerne er Ron und die Weasleys auch hatte, so musste er doch zugeben, dass er seine Ferien noch lieber bei seinem Paten verbracht hätte. Doch das ging nicht…Sirius war tot. Gefallen durch einen Bogen, von dem niemand wusste, ob es daraus eine Wiederkehr gab. Doch Harry wollte und konnte sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden seinen Paten nie mehr wieder zu sehen. „Ron, beeil dich! Hermine hat schon ein Abteil reserviert und wartet da! Komm nach, wenn du fertig bist, ja?", rief er Ron zu, der sich noch von seiner Familie verabschiedete. Harry hob seinen Koffer in den Zug und ging in Richtung Hermines Abteil. Er öffnete die Tür und redete auch sofort los: „Hey Hermine! Schön dich zu sehen! Wie waren deine Ferien? Du siehst blendend aus! Aber hattest du nicht versprochen mal bei uns rein zuschauen in der letzten Ferienwoche?" Erschöpft hielt er inne. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Harry? Ist alles okay mit dir? Du klingst irgendwie komisch?!" Harry seufzte und senkte den Kopf. Hermine konnte er einfach nichts vormachen. Sein Kopf sank noch weiter herunter und er ließ sich schwer in den Sitz gegenüber von Hermine plumpsen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Aufgewühlt setzte sich Hermine neben ihn und nahm in den Arm. „Ach Harry, ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass du Sirius Tod etwas überwunden hättest. Aber Hogwarts lässt alle Erinnerungen wieder hochkommen, huh?" „Hey Leute!!!" Ron polterte in das Abteil, natürlich nicht ohne über Harrys Koffer zu fallen, der immer noch mitten im Weg stand und Krummbein auf den Schwanz zu treten. Hermine rückte etwas von Harry ab und warf Ron ein etwas misslungenes Grinsen zu. Trotz aller Tollpatschigkeit, die Ron sonst an den Tag zu legen pflegte, so verstand er in diesem Moment die Situation. Allerdings war dies ja nicht allzu schwer, hatte er ja doch in den letzten Woche viel Zeit mit Harry verbracht, dessen Stimmungslage stets zwischen himmelhoch jauchzend und zu Tode betrübt gewechselt hatte. Seufzend ließ sich Ron gegenüber von Hermine und Harry nieder. Harry hob den Kopf und versuchte zu lächeln: „Sorry, Leute, die ganze Zeit hab ich versucht so zu tun, als ob es mir gut ginge, aber Hogwarts ….Sirius ist so eng mit allem hier verbunden." Während er sprach deutete er auf den Zug, auf die Schüler und das ganze muntere Treiben. Da Hermine nicht so genau wusste, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, sah sie noch mal aus dem Fenster um Rons Eltern noch einmal zu zuwinken. Als sie gerade wieder den Kopf zu den beiden Jungs umdrehen wollte erkannte sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine vertraute Gestalt auf den Zug zuschlendern. Ganz klar, das war niemand anderes als Remus Lupin, der beste Freund von Sirius und Harrys Vater. Doch – er war nicht allein. An der Hand hielt er eine – das musste sogar Hermine zugeben – bezaubernde junge Frau, mit der er nun in den Zug einsteigen wollte. Dies allein reichte eigentlich schon aus um Hermine einen verblüfften Laut ausstoßen zu lassen. Doch die Tatsache, dass Lupin, entgegen aller Gewohnheit, aussah wie das blühende Leben, ließ sie zu den beiden Jungs herumwirbeln, die gerade ihre Koffer in die Gepäckablage hoben. Verblüfft starrten sie sie an, die Hände noch an den Koffern. „Schnell schaut mal da raus!" rief sie und gestikulierte Richtung Fenster. Noch ein letzter Schubs an die Koffer und sie sahen hinaus. Sie waren jedoch etwas zu spät und erhaschten nur noch einen Blick auf schwarzes, langes Haar und einen großen Koffer, der von einer schmalen Hand mühelos in den Zug gehoben wurde. Die Zugtüren schlossen sich und die Fahrt Richtung Hogwarts begann. Harry und Ron ließen sich nun nebeneinander in die Sitze fallen, doch bevor sie etwas fragen konnten, hob Hermine die Hand. „Ihr glaub nicht, wer gerade in den Zug eingestiegen ist! Remus Lupin!" erzählte sie ganz aufgeregt. Rons Gesicht strahlte. „Meinst du er will wieder unterrichten? Das wäre ja absolut genial!" Harrys etwas missmutige Gesicht entging ihm. Hermine sah es wohl, doch sie beschloss darüber hinwegzugehen. Sie begannen gerade in Erinnerungen an ihr drittes Schuljahr zu schwelgen, als es an der Abteiltür klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich und im Gang stand Remus Lupin mit der hübschesten jungen Frau, die das goldene Trio je gesehen hatte. Schwarzes, hüftlanges Haar umrahmte ein zierliches, blasses Gesicht, dass durch einen schön geschwungenen roten Mund und silbergraue strahlende Augen dominiert wurde. Als Krummbein, der Fremden gegenüber eher zurückhaltend war, auch noch schnurrend auf die junge Frau zulief, runzelte Hermine unwillig die Stirn. Die junge Frau nahm in lachend auf den Arm und kraulte ihn. Lupin lächelte: „Hey ihr drei, habt ihr noch Platz für einen alten und einen neuen Lehrer? Ich glaube alle Abteile sind schon besetzt!?" Hermine konnte nur noch starren. Er sah 10 Jahre jünger aus. Die grauen Strähnen aus seinem Haar waren fast völlig verschwunden, ebenso wie die permanenten Zeichen der Erschöpfung in seinem Gesicht.

**2. Auf dem Weg**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auf dem Weg**

So, hier folgt nun Kapitel 2.

Meinen beiden Reviewern vielen lieben Dank, ich hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut, dass überhaupt jemand meine Story anfängt zu lesen! Ach übrigens, nicht dass ihr denkt, ich hätte meinen eigenen Namen in die Geschichte eingebaut, nein, nein. Ich heiße nicht wirklich Hannah, aber da ich den Namen so schön finde, heißt meine Hauptperson eben auch so. Falls sie, obwohl ich das auf jeden Fall vermeiden will, doch zur Mary Sue avanciert, lasst es mich wissen!!!  
Nun aber los…

Auf dem Weg

Harry und Ron stand der Mund offen, nur Hermine war in der Lage zu reagieren: „Natürlich, kommen Sie doch einfach herein!"  
„Oh, entschuldigt, wahrscheinlich sollte ich euch erstmal miteinander bekannt machen, nicht?" Remus grinste schief.  
„Also, Hannah, das sind drei deiner neuen Schüler, Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Harry Potter. Die junge Dame an meiner Seite heißt Hannah Arnarsdottir, kommt aus Island und wird mit mir zusammen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten." Nachdem die Jungs immer noch nicht in der Lage waren etwas zu äußern, warf Hermine ihnen böse Blicke zu, rollte die Augen gegen den Himmel und lächelte die Neuankömmlinge dann freundlich an.  
„Es freut uns sehr Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Professor!"  
Sie verpasste Ron, immer noch lächelnd einen Stoß in die Rippen und deutete dann auf die Lehrer Plätze. Die Professoren nahmen Platz und langsam lösten sich auch Ron und Harry aus ihrer Starre. „Fehlt nur noch, dass sie anfangen zu sabbern!", dachte Hermine und musste trotzdem zugeben, dass die junge Frau tatsächlich außergewöhnlich hübsch war.  
Lupin wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich Harry zu, der ihn nur missmutig anstarrte. Die beiden hatten nach Sirius „Verschwinden", einige Zeit miteinander verbracht und sich gegenseitig Halt gegeben. Umso mehr war Lupin überrascht in Harrys grüne, sonst so lebendige, Augen zu blicken und dort nur Kälte zu sehen. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck noch von Lily zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass er ein gewaltiges Problem hatte.  
„Harry?", fragte er vorsichtig, ich dachte du freust dich mich wieder zu sehen? Was ist bloß los?" All dies sagte er in seiner freundlichen Art und Weise, so dass alle zusammenzuckten, als Harry aufsprang und ihn regelrecht anfauchte: „Was los ist willst du wissen? Erst verschwindest du von einem Tag auf den anderen so mir nichts dir nichts, hast es natürlich nicht nötig dich mal bei mir zu melden und dann tauchst du plötzlich hier auf, Händchen haltend," mit einem Seitenblick auf die junge Frau, „nichts gegen sie Professor! Entschuldige bitte, dass ICH Sirius, was auch immer mit ihm passiert ist, nicht so einfach vergessen kann! Du scheinst deine Trauer ja gut überwunden zu haben. Sorry Leute, aber ich muss dringend hier raus!"  
Er stürzte zur Tür, riss sie förmlich auf und rannte schwer atmend den Gang entlang.  
Lupin war während dieses Ausbruchs immer blasser geworden.  
„So sieht er das! Bei Merlin, was muss er nur von mir denken! Ich hab es doch nur gut gemeint ihn aus allem rauszuhalten….!" murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin. Er sprang auf und wollte Harry hinterher, aber eine schmale Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn davon ab.  
„Lass ihn Remus! Du machst es nur noch schlimmer! Rede mit ihm und erklär ihm alles, wenn er sich beruhigt hat und wiederkommt!"  
Ron betrachtete die junge Frau interessiert, denn ihre Stimme klang wie Seide. Sie hatte pechschwarzes, hüftlanges Haar, dass sie mit zwei Gummibändern gebändigt hielt. Ihre Augen schimmerten dunkelgrau, als sie jetzt Remus intensiv ansah.  
„Komisch," dachte Ron, „ich hätte geschworen, dass ihre Augen silbergrau waren, als sie das Abteil betreten hat." Er runzelte die Stirn und machte sich eine innerliche Notiz, dies noch einmal zu überprüfen. Ihre graziösen, anmutigen Bewegungen erinnerten ihn eher an eine Tänzerin, als an eine Lehrerin.  
Hermine betrachtete die junge Frau ebenfalls und staunte nicht schlecht, als Lupin plötzlich sagte:  
„Wisst ihr, Hannah und ich, wie sind schon zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Allerdings kam sie in die erste Klasse, als wir schon kurz vor dem Abschluss standen."  
Hermines kritischem Blick entging nicht, dass die junge Frau nicht viel älter aussah als sie selbst. Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Lupin sah sie ihre Meinung bestätigt, dass auch dieser eher wie Ende 20 und nicht wie Ende 30 wirkte. Ebenso wie Ron beschloss sie für sich die Sache im Auge zu behalten.  
Damit ihre Schweigsamkeit nicht zu auffällig wurde und Ron anscheinend immer noch seiner Zunge verschluckt hatte, begann sie ein Gespräch mit den beiden Lehrern.  
„Oh bitte," winkte Hannah ab, „nennt mich wenigstens wenn wir allein sind Hannah, sonst komme ich mir so unglaublich alt vor!"  
Die junge Professorin war geistreich und witzig und schaffte es sogar Ron (auch wenn dieser bis über beide Ohren errötete, als sie sich direkt an in wand) aus der Reserve zu locken. Sie würde mich Sicherheit der neue Schwarm auf Hogwarts werden!  
Nach einiger Zeit kehrte auch Harry zurück, der sich allerdings direkt hinter seinen Büchern verschanzte und nicht den Eindruck machte, sich an den Gesprächen beteiligen zu wollen.  
Falls sich Lupin über Harrys Benehmen ärgerte, ließ er es sich auf jeden Fall nicht anmerken. Hermine registrierte allerdings die Hand, die Hannah vorsichtshalber auf seinem Knie platziert hatte, als Harry wieder in das Abteil gekommen war, und diese dort auch ruhen ließ. Als durch Zufall allerdings Sirius Name fiel änderte sich die Stimmung in dem kleinen Abteil schlagartig. Die Temperatur schien auch abzusinken.   
In Gedanken versunken sagte Hannah: „Tja, da habt ihr wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen! Remus glaubt zwar an seine Unschuld und so gerne ich allem glauben würde, irgendwie fehlen mir doch die Beweise. Ich bin ein Mensch, der sich gerne an die Fakten hält und diese widersprechen leider der Unschuld Sirius Blacks. Remus! Du brauchst gar nicht so böse zu schauen! Ich war auch mit ihm befreundet und werde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr es schaffen sollte, seine Unschuld zu beweisen!"  
„Tja, dann brauchen sie sich ja gar keine Gedanken mehr zu machen, nicht wahr?!" kam es gefährlich leise und freundlich aus Harrys Ecke. Er lächelte unnatürlich und fuhr fort:  
„Denn auch, wenn es Remus vergessen haben sollte," er wurde wieder merklich lauter, „ Sirius ist TOT! Also haben Sie alle keinen Grund zur Sorge mehr!"  
Hermine legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf das Bein, doch anscheinend hatte Harry beschlossen, dass ein Wutausbruch am Tag genug war und verschanzte sich wieder hinter seinem Buch.  
Hermine senkte den Blick und Ron schaute irritiert von einem zum anderen.  
Hannah zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Also hab ich das vorhin doch richtig verstanden, Remus. Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt!"  
Dieser zog nur schuldbewusst die Schultern hoch und murmelte etwas, das entfernt wie „Dumbledore, ganze Sache noch nicht sicher, Überraschung, wenn alles gut!" klang.  
Hannah schnaubte unwillig.  
„Also, ihr drei, das was Remus hier zu sagen versucht ist folgendes: Sirius Black ist NICHT tot! Es war zwar ein ganz schöner Akt, aber wir haben ihn da wieder rausgeholt! Wie genau das funktioniert hat ist jetzt zu kompliziert um es auf die schnelle zu erklären, aber seid euch sicher, er ist wohlauf und wartet in Hogwarts schon sehnsüchtig auf euch! Ich habe das einfach mal, um der alten Freundschaft willen, so hingenommen und hoffe wirklich, dass er mit seinen Recherchen Erfolg hat!"  
Die drei Freunde waren platt. Sie starrten alle, sogar Hermine, mit offenen Mündern die beiden Lehrer an. „Tja, sogar einen positiven Effekt hatte dieser Ausflug. Der alte Flamel war so besessen von der Idee der Unsterblichkeit, dass er diesen Bogen mit einem Verjüngungszauber belegte. Aus diesem Grund sehen wir auch so aus, wie wir aussehen! Toll nicht?!"   
Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht, lehnte sich in ihren Sitz zurück und wartete auf das nun kommende.

Tja Leute, zweites Kapitel und dann gleich ein Cliffhanger. Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Falls ihr euch wegen der Formatierung wundert: Ich hab mal ausprobiert wie es zu lesen ist, wenn ich 1,5 zeilig schreibe. Was haltet ihr davon? Die Antwort darauf, genauso wie Lob und/oder Kritik könnt ihr gerne per Review loswerden! Ich freu mich schon drauf!


End file.
